


Nibelheim lunch break

by SailorStarDust1



Series: Remake: Subtle [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerifa, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, OT3, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: In Nibelheim, the growing bond between our three heroes deepens further.The conclusion to
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Remake: Subtle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Nibelheim lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> Remake hype! (Perhaps even more so increased with March around the corner!) I've been incredibly busy that I could only find the time to update this Series' finale now, but I hope you all enjoy it, just the same❤️
> 
> As always, feedback (even a simple "this is nice") helps us writers tremendously!
> 
> Clerifa + food just really seems to work (like in my **Triple Scoop** fanfic), you know? :D

Vincent—the newest recruit to the group's unusual Party—was already en route to Rocket Town with Barret and company. Cloud was fine with that. If he, along with Tifa and Aerith could get to the bottom of the mystery— _why_ Nibelheim continued to stand when it should've been nothing but rumble and ash, his mind would be at ease. Unfortunately, old letters in Tifa's former room were the only actual clue.

Cloud continued standing with arms crossed and shut eyes, meditative, leaning against a building while the girls relaxed on a bench. Freshly cut, rather than burnt wood after the events of 5 years ago. Regardless of all that, he did his best thinking as he stood. Strange how the seemingly simpler times of resting in Midgar's church alongside Aerith and Tifa—despite all the stresses and heartache of his journey back then—was something he found himself longing for. Then again, Barret and Tifa's continued silent grief after losing Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs—Cloud understood it all too well, despite his own silence by keeping any of the hurt deep inside.

For Tifa's sake, and for the rest of their friends, he wouldn't burden them.

Strange. When had that cold edge of his finally dulled? Wedge's pleasant and friendly deposition, Biggs' playfully offering just _one more drink_ after that night's earlier reconnaissance mission, Jessie's flirtatious advances mixed with kindness—all warmed his heart despite his internal wishes to _never_ let that happen. Especially his feeling better off alone considering the childhood acc—

"Cloud...?"

Tifa smiled, touching his shoulder. She ignored whatever gesturing—was that a wink?—Aerith playfully shot her way.

"Hm? It's nothing." Whatever childhood memories began to stir didn't matter right now. Cloud smiled gently at his old friend. Both women were already constantly worried about him, he knew. And with everyone's mild depression back at Cosmo Canyon, everyone raising their own emotional stakes to continue their long journey...worrying any of his dear friends wouldn't help. Nor would it help those his occasional seizures, or that strange yet oddly familiar voice in his head, or the increasingly frequent hallucinations of _him_.

"Who's Shinra trying to fool, rebuilding the town?" Aerith, chin in her hand, shook her head. Emerald eyes focused on fluffy clouds against azure skies. The hateful sky that took away the people she loved, but in equal measure offered her something truly irreplaceable: absolute freedom. Far away from Midgar's polluted land and Shinra's oppressor, Hojo. Maybe such freedom could even quell her anxieties about... 

With the good came the bad, she knew, yet. Standing, she brushed off her dress. "I'm going for a walk. I think the general store had some really cute yarns for knitting." Aerith cheerfully waved before departing, leaving her two companions to themselves.

Cloud scratched the back of his head until Tifa—impatiently—began lightly nudging her old friend's ankle with the steel toe of her boot. "Aren't you going to go after her? Make sure she's okay?"

 _Doesn't Aerith want to be alone right now?_

"...What were you two talking about at that cafe, back then?"

Cloud's smirk only grew at Tifa's flustered expression. The whirlwind of this little adventure of theirs—almost a week since leaving Midgar—still took getting used to. Aerith seemed truly taken in by the absolute beauty of nature, the sun on her skin and fresh—clean—air, upon leaving the city where the Party was (probably) Wanted, given their _tiniest_ of impromptu jail breaks. As for Cloud, Barret, Red, and Tifa? Finally parting with Midgar couldn't have come at a better time. They missed the green grassy plains and wildlife scattering about—sadly dwindling thanks to the Mako Reactors. Barret had been right—Avalanche doing their part for the Planet _was_ crucial.

"Just girl stuff!" Playful punching Cloud's arm, she looked away in a huff. 

Her blond childhood friend chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm glad."

She smirked. At least he understood the importance of female bonds. Maybe her supposedly oblivious male friend was beginning to learn a thing or two from their journey? "I'll go check on her."

"Hey, Tifa?"

"Mh?" The brawler focused on a batch of warmup stretches, working out her stiffness and kinks from sitting too long.

"For old time's sake...can we talk tonight?"

"Ahh, you mean there?" She giggled, absolutely delighted. Looking back on the painful past wouldn't do either of them any good. "I'd love to."

* * *

"Perfect material for a scarf! Cloud would look pretty cute in pink."

Aerith managed a smile, although it wasn't a full one. "Actually, I was thinking of making one for you."

"Aww, I'd love one!", the barmaid shivered with unintentional emphasis to her point, glad she could catch up with Aerith browsing the hobbies section of Nibelheim's general store. "It'll probably begin snowing in another week."

"Then, how about matching? For all of us." Purely mischievous, she carried two large balls of yarn and knitting supplies to the counter. "If Red and Yuiffie don't complain, maybe Cloud won't, either?"

"Sounds good!"

Making their purchases, the pair agreed in unanimous silence their next stop would be the local deli. Sandwiches would be the perfect meal to appease growling bellies.

* * *

To Tifa's delight, her favorite childhood hangout hadn't changed for the worse despite such an...unexpected change in ownership. Both girls enjoyed oozing grilled cheese sandwiches with steaming cups of herby tomato soup—comfort food, something cozy and to remind them of their mother's cooking on a crisp winter's day.

"I'm just...afraid." Aerith set her toasted bread down, sad eyes meeting Tifa. "Aren't you ever worried that by meeting someone new, you'll forget somebody important in the process?"

"Well..." Tifa's fingers touched her chin. _Hm, how to explain..._ "You and Jessie are both dear to me, even though." She kept her voice even, "Though she's gone. Your love for your old friends doesn't suddenly disappear just because you make new ones. I like Yuffie, too. She's pretty funny. But I wonder why she followed us to begin with?"

"It's nice to play Big Sis to her—when she's not rolling her eyes about our mission.", Aerith hummed in agreement. "Mh, my anxiety's catching up with me. You're probably right."

Tifa sighed, her hand resting atop Aerith's. "Is this about your old boyfriend?"

"Kind of." The former flower girl nodded, Tifa smiling sympathetically. She wouldn't pester Aerith with questions. Wouldn't do anyone any good. His same name and even rank as the kind Soldier from 5 years ago, which she learned about in Gongaga due to her friend's strong emotional reaction...just a funny coincidence. It _had_ to be.

"You okay?"

Aerith's smile was small once Cloud took a seat next to her at their table. "As okay as I can be. You could say I have some concerns about whatever my Destiny is."

"Not this again?" The blond swordsman rolled his eyes, sighing. Her concerns back in Midgar and now dealing with it—again—was a little too much for him. "Listen, Aerith. You don't have to be scared about whatever being a...Cetra means. I get that you're feeling alone, but I'm—we're _all_ here with you."

Deep breathes. For comfort, she touched the pearl-colored Materia, her real mother's gift, hidden in her ribbon. Thinking about things...her undetermined future and wherever the voices of the Planet including her mother, would guide her; things would be alright. Whatever mysteries there were to unravel about the connection between Jenova, Sephiroth, and herself, she wouldn't have to go it alone. Without the help of the Cosmo Canyon elders, her beginnings of true comprehension about the Lifestream would've been impossible.

Aerith nodded. "Yeah, we've got this." Unable to help herself, her lips met his soft cheek. Cloud was right about something. Regardless of their future, everyone's companionship wouldn't change.

Teasing him would come later. She giggled, brightening slightly, "You don't need to hear the boring details about my life. Anyway, this might not be the happiest of circumstances, but isn't it wonderful that your hometown's okay?"

Cloud and Tifa exchanged uncertain glances. Sure, the blond couldn't quite complain about his mouthwatering Reuben and plain coffee for today's lunch to keep his energy levels up, but it wasn't the same as Mom's cooking way back when...was it?

Regardless, those ugly glares in Cloud and Tifa's direction from local patrons and employees left both ex-residents somewhat uneasy. At least they weren't rudely kicked out in the middle of lunch. 

"It's...hard to say, honestly." Tifa began rubbing the back of her neck, head starting to spin from various unvocalized concerns.

"Sorry.", Cloud mumbled, shaking his head, offering with honesty. "I can't clearly remember back then."

**_"So cold...I am always by your side."_ **

Tifa couldn't fully remember either, yet her childhood memories of playing with friends, practicing the piano, and climbing Mount Nibel were crystal clear. She couldn't help a concerned glance she quietly exchanged with Aerith.

Cloud looked up from his meal. Was he spacing out, unaware? "Something wrong?"

Hopefully their cheer offered in unison didn't sound too forced to his ears. "It's nothing!"

* * *

Countless stars with the sun long ago setting was a reminder of tomorrow's early morning start to Rocket Town. Seeing whatever information Barret and the rest of their friends gathered, planning their next move to keep a comfortable distance from the Shinra Company during everybody's pursuit of Sephiroth, would be the tricky part of it.

But, those concerns could wait until tomorrow.

Staying in the hotel with Aerith had been for the best. Far too awkward, emotionally speaking, to get some sleep in Tifa's old house, Cloud's currently occupied by a compete stranger. Mom would've welcomed that woman with open arms, Cloud knew. But that additional pain of Shinra's actors playing their parts didn't heal so easily. 

"This is just like old times!"

At least the cool metal underneath them was a familiar comfort, glittering stars a long lost friend. 

"Mh.", Cloud agreed, his own thoughts miles away. "What's wrong, anyway? You can't sleep?"

"Kind of." She admitted. "But, hey, what did you want to talk about?"

He swallowed. "Aerith being so nervous about our future has me worried, too. We're _going_ to get through all this, but—"

Her heart and mind were in autopilot, in happy unison, Tifa kissing Cloud softly and hearing none of it. They'd get through all this _together_. Her arms tightened around his back during their embrace, his mouth eagerly deepening this moment of weakness between them; three months of longing looks and gentle smiles unable to stay repressed any longer. 

"Cloud."; she sighed against his lips. Openly blushing at her affections, he grinned, peppering her lips with more and more tender kisses.

"After you left home, I was sad you weren't mentioned anywhere in the papers. Maybe...those were childish dreams of mine. But now that we're adults? I'm glad you're _alive_ and we met again in Midgar."

Another kiss, now from Cloud. "Finding each other after so many years apart, maybe there _was_ a reason behind it, Tif. I don't mean Destiny or anything cheesy like that, just—"

She giggled, nibbling his stud, lightly grazing his ear. "You don't need to explain."

"Really, Tifa." His hands lightly squeezed her shoulders, two sets of eyes making shy contact. "I've wanted to thank you for awhile now. Yeah, I've been getting those weird headaches since we met up, but you have my back no matter the situation we find ourselves in. You've...always been so good to me that I don't know what to say."

"Our promise is _mutual_ , Cloud." The barmaid's smile was full, warm. "Besides, maybe this little adventure is a good thing. I'm sure the answers to any of our questions'll come with time."

"Mh." His cheek atop soft chocolate hair, Cloud nodded firmly, resolute. "No use worrying over things we can't control."

Maybe it wasn't the serious topic that Tifa wanted finally tiptoe around with her beloved old friend, but this was fine, too.

“Am I interrupting something?” Held back laughter alerted them to Aerith's slightly out of breath presence. Having scaled the water tower, she sat ladylike next to Tifa, legs crossed and dress smoothed out, eyeing the twinkling stars. In this vast countryside, snow-covered nights around the corner, it was the perfect time to visit.

"It really _is_ beautiful up here.", she remarked, smiling brightly. "No wonder this is your special place!"

Both about to break apart, embarrassed, Aerith stubbornly insisted their physical connection by ensuring Cloud and Tifa still held each other's hands. "Don't stop on my account."

Cloud was about to protest at Aerith's surprisingly serious tone before she smirked, pointing at a constellation overhead. "Hey, I see Miss Cloud up there! The pigtails are a dead giveaway, huh?"

Tifa laughed while snuggling closer to Aerith, grateful for her not-so-subtle push to make things happen. Boldly, her free hand held Aerith's, wanting those happy feelings within herself to linger just a while longer.

'Yeah, yeah. We really should get back down and get some rest." Cloud rolled his eyes, face slightly red. "The three of us are sticking together from here on out."

Warmly smiling, it was Tifa who questioned her old neighbor, her old friend. "I thought were already were?"

There was an obvious lift in her gestures and voice, as if earlier minor hints of depression were kept at bay, replaced by determination, unwavering optimism. "Really, Cloud, where have _you_ been?" 

The girls were right, he knew. The three of them knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses as they did, whether it was in battle or during moments of rest and recovery, their combination was something truly special. Maybe that special something added to the magic of the stars mingled with the moonlight, why Cloud found himself tenderly kissing both women on their temples. The giggling female pair leaned forward at the same time, both kissing their blond friend on one of his cheeks.

The connection between the three, unwavering. 

Descending the water tower together—Aerith first then Tifa and finally, Cloud—the flower girl expressed disappointment with a teasing quip, "Aww, it's a shame I can't see more~"

Despite Tifa's stifled laughter, Cloud above her knew that right about now, she was blushing beet-red.


End file.
